Por Un Beso
by Le Petite Vicky
Summary: -UA-. Haruka Tenouh, un Agente del FBI. Serena Tsukino, una diestra ladrona dispuesta a seducirla para cumplir su objetivo. Femslash.


**Summary: **[UA] Haruka Tenoh es una Agente del FBI encargada de resguardar el Diamante Ambarino. Serena Tsukino, por su parte, es una ladrona muy diestra que intentara seducir a la Agente.

**Disclaimer: **Nada relacionado con Sailor Moon me pertenece. Todo personaje relacionado a dicho Manga/Anime es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

**Requerido: **Para los Retos del Foro: _El destino de una estrella_ =)

**Retadora**: MISS-ODANGO. -Sé que te decepcionaré, así que no lo hagas muy notorio-

**Por un Beso**

**O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O**

**o.o.o.o.o.**

Con un suspiro agotado, Haruka Tenoh descendió del avión y fue abordada rápidamente por una docena de medios de comunicación que bloquearon su camino. Distinguía voces, comprendía algunas preguntas que eran le eran hechas a gritos e inclusive las contestaba en su mente, pero sus labios jamás dejaron de ser una fina línea horizontal. Su cuerpo se detuvo y eso pareció emocionar a la prensa, porque de inmediato gritos emocionados comenzaron a escucharse.

Sin embargo, casi al instante de que la emoción incrementara, protestas se escucharon cuando del avión comenzaron a descender varios hombres con toda la intención de abrir paso y alejar a la molesta prensa.

-¡Agente Tenoh!- Haruka giró levemente la cabeza y detrás de las gafas oscuras, sus ojos se centraron sobre una pequeña mujer que movía la mano con desesperación. Un pequeño celular en su mano y una mirada determinada llamaron su atención. Sobre todo por el hecho de que estaba siendo _sutilmente_ escoltada por dos enormes hombres de negro que acababan de bajar del avión.

No pudo evitar arquear una ceja cuando la vio soltarse del agarre de ambos hombres con mucha facilidad. Y _agilidad_, anotó mentalmente. El cabello de la joven no pudo menos que causarle gracia, ahogó una sonrisa para no causar una impresión equivocada a la que debía dar. _Odango_, pensó cuando la jovencita esquivó a otros dos hombres y su cabello rubio se movió con gracia; pero el espectáculo terminó cuando uno de sus mejores elementos de la División, logró atrapar a la joven.

-Esta bien, Jedite- Indicó al ver que la joven ya no luchaba y parecía ser consciente de haber atrapado su atención. –Puedes soltarla- Siguiendo órdenes, el Agente la soltó y la joven se acomodó su traje mientras le lanzaba una mirada desdeñosa al hombre.

-No había necesidad de arrugar mi saco- Murmuró con aparente resentimiento y un infantil puchero en sus labios.

-Cualquiera que sea su interés, me temo que tendrá que reservárselo- La voz segura, firme y aterciopelada de Haruka Tenoh, logró captar toda la atención de la joven de coletas.

Una pequeña mano fue extendida frente a Haruka, pero no fue aceptada. La dueña de dicha mano solo pudo sonreír y un brillo travieso apareció en sus ojos azules.

-Me lavé las manos- Añadió con diversión, pero el semblante de Haruka no cambió. –No eres muy amigable que digamos, eh- Dispuesta a bajar su mano, no vio el momento en que la Agente la tomó con fuerza, causando un sobresalto en ella.

-No me gustan los periodistas- Aclaró con seriedad y la joven sonrió de lado.

-Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino y no soy periodista- El tono de su voz, cálido y coqueto, logró que Haruka entrecerrara los ojos, aún detrás de las gafas.

El contacto de sus manos terminó cuando uno de los hombres que se había desecho de la prensa, indicó que debían desalojar la pista de aterrizaje y reunirse en la estación policiaca de Tokio. Haruka solo movió la cabeza con indiferencia, pero en ningún momento dejo de observar a Serena, que parecía bastante entretenida con el hecho de ver a varios Agentes bajando maletas como si esa fuera una interesante acción.

-Si me disculpa, debo retirarme- Serena parpadeó confundida y cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, Haruka la rodeo y comenzó a caminar hacia la fila de autos negros que esperaban por ellos.

-¡Trabajo en el periódico _Milenium_!- Gritó antes de que Haruka ingresara a los autos.

Segundos después, los autos encendieron de manera sincronizada y con una mirada ausente, Serena Tsukino vio como desaparecían a la distancia.

**O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O**

-¡Lo que usted esta diciendo es una locura!- El grito del Comandante Rubeus, no logró ninguna reacción en Haruka. -¡No puede llevarse la joya en estos momentos!- Si esperaba lograr algo, falló de nuevo. -¡¿Tiene una idea de cuantas amenazas hemos recibido desde que la prensa se enteró que ustedes intentarían llevársela?-

-Se equivoca- La voz de Haruka causó sorpresa en algunos policías japoneses, que no pudieron evitar sentirse amenazados. –Nosotros no intentaremos llevárnosla. Lo haremos-

Llegar al puesto en el que se encontraba hoy en día, no había sido cuestión de suerte. Haruka Tenoh era considerada una de las mejores Agentes que el FBI tenía en ese momento. A pesar de haber nacido y estudiado algunos años en Japón, por diferentes razones había terminado residiendo en EU. Ser parte del FBI había sido casi espontáneo. Un reto que tenía ante el continuo desdén que su padre parecía profesarle solo por ser mujer y que ahora se había convertido en su vida entera. Ahora, gracias a su esfuerzo de tantos años, era parte de una División considerada casi de élite, incluso dentro de la propia Organización. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba en Japón y no es que no quisiera estar en su país, pero ansiaba poder regresar a EU, pues aún tenía algunos casos que resolver.

Se giro hacia los hombres que habían sido asignados para formar parte de su escuadrón y asintió sin molestarse en mantener un argumento con el Comandante de la Policía de Tokio. De forma rápida y ágil, varios hombres vestidos de negro comenzaron a movilizarse, llevando consigo un par de carpetas. Haruka enfrentó a Rubeus y asintió de forma educada antes de salir de la pequeña oficina. Sabía que en cuanto ella y sus hombres se fueran de ahí, aquel hombre maldeciría el día en que había nacido, pero ella tenía una misión y nunca, en todos sus años, había fallado alguna.

**O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O**

El Diamante Ambarino.

Hermoso. Atractivo. Y valía una fortuna en el mercado negro. Una joya que había pertenecido a la realeza de Luis XIV y a partir de ahí, había pasado por diversas manos a lo largo de la historia. Desde Napoleón hasta Hitler. Inclusive el Vaticano había sido dueño de el por algunas décadas. El Diamante Ambarino había generado el interés en coleccionistas tanto públicos como criminales. Una Joya que ahora le pertenecía a los Estados Unidos de América. Y su misión era llevarla a dicho país.

Haruka suspiró y no pudo evitar alegrarse al ver que el avión ya estaba listo para despegar. Su misión era llevar de regreso el Diamante Ambarino en el menor tiempo posible. Debían evitar que la prensa se enterara de dicho movimiento, pues la información podría ser de buen uso para algún posible ataque criminal. Se levantó de su asiento cuando uno de sus hombres le hizo señas para comenzar a abordar el avión y sin esperarlo, se vio arrollado por una persona que corría por los pasillos. Frunció el ceño cuando reconoció el gracioso peinado en forma de odango y corrió para alcanzar a la joven periodista.

-Lo lamento, pero el acceso a esta área es restringido- El guardia de la terminal le detenía el paso y a pesar de la distancia, Haruka escuchó las protestas de la joven.

-No, no…debo pasar. Mi hermana…ella ha abordado un avión y…y tengo que verla. Por favor, se lo suplico...- El guardia negó con la cabeza y Serena se movió con desesperación.

-Ella viene conmigo-

El guardia se sorprendió. Serena se sorprendió. Haruka se congeló. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se preguntó cuando la mirada del guardia se tornó sospechosa. Pero Serena solo se acercó a ella y la abrazó; por un instante, había logrado ver la mirada triste y el rastro de lágrimas que había en las mejillas de la joven. Y algo dentro de Haruka se conmovió al recordar la imagen sonriente y jovial de unas horas antes, a la que ahora veía.

-Muchas gracias- Murmuró suavemente y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Haruka cuando el aliento de la chica rozó su oreja y parte de su mejilla. Se separaron y ante la mirada aún sospechosa del guardia, pasaron la puerta que conectaba a la pista de aterrizaje.

Caminaron hacia el avión ante algunas miradas curiosas y se detuvieron de manera abrupta cuando el celular de Haruka comenzó a sonar. A su lado, Serena le dirigió una mirada interrogante que cambió rápidamente por una sonriente.

Haruka tomó el aparato y sus ojos verdes dejaron de ver a Serena por un instante.

-Tenoh- Respondió elevando un poco la voz ante el ruido de los motores del avión.

Del otro lado del teléfono aún no habían terminado de hablar, pero Haruka cerró el teléfono de golpe y se giró hacia Serena.

-Maldita sea- Murmuró con los dientes apretados y se pasó una mano por el cabello corto y cenizo. -¡Código rojo!- Grito con fuerza y un instante después, decenas de hombres vestidos de negro comenzaron a moverse por toda el área.

-¡Agente!- Haruka se giró hacia Jedite, que corría esquivando a todos los hombres que se movían como pequeñas hormigas trabajando.

-Necesito que cierren las salidas del aeropuerto y detengan a toda mujer rubia. Parece que encontramos la piedra en el hígado del Jefe de policía- Dijo con acidez y se apresuró a subir al avión.

Mientras estaban en la jefatura, había sido puesta al tanto de quien posiblemente fuera la mayor amenaza a la misión. _MoonLight Shadow_. No había podido evitar pensar que el nombre era ridículo y no había muchas expectativas hacia el ladrón si usaba ese spbrenombre, sin embargo, su experiencia le había enseñado a nunca dejar de investigar ningún caso por muy insignificante que pudiera parecer. Aún cuando había pensando que solo se trataba de algún ladrón sin mucha relevancia, no por eso había dejado de tomar algunas precauciones. Había puesto distintos monitores capaces de ver la entrada y salida de toda persona que entrara al aeropuerto y había decidido poner a varios de sus hombres en cada terminal del edificio. Sin embargo, a lo largo de los años resolviendo casos que ni en televisión serían creíbles, le había dado la suficiente experiencia para saber que en un caso, no se podía confiar ni en tu propia sombra.

Había tomado todas las precauciones de siempre y no había nada que pudiera salir mal. O al menos eso pensó cuando salía de la estación de policía y el rostro de cierta rubia apareció en su mente como un _flashback_. Al principio había sonreído, pero luego no pudo evitar preguntarse como es que siendo periodista no llevaba un compañero o porque cuando, estando solos, no le había preguntado algo acerca de su presencia ahí. Sus instintos le decían que algo extraño sucedía y esa joven estaba involucrada. _Una lástima_, había pensado con decepción; Serena Tsukino hubiera sido una grandiosa distracción en sus próximas vacaciones en Japón.

Entró al avión y con la vista fija en la cortina que separaba la segunda sección de la primera, tomó su arma y con la otra mano dio aviso a que no dejaran entrar ni salir a nadie del avión. En el suelo, algunos de sus hombres yacían inconscientes y parecían haber tenido una pelea por las diferentes heridas en sus rostros. Caminó con cautela por el pasillo y abrió la cortina con lentitud, asegurándose de ser una zona segura para luego abrirla de golpe. Con el arma apuntando directamente a su objetivo, Haruka Tenoh no vaciló al momento de dar un paso hacia Serena, que no se había movido del último asiento al final del pasillo. La puerta que conducía a la cabina estaba siendo bloqueada por una barra metálica que anteriormente había formado parte del carrito de aperitivos. Pero lo que estaba en las manos de Serena, fue lo que captó la atención de Haruka por un momento: El Diamante Ambarino.

-Tanto escándalo por una joya- Murmuró Serena con la vista fija en la joya y levantó la vista, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. -¿Estás molesto?-

-Has interferido en una misión del FBI. Esto puede ser tomado como terrorismo- Su tono frío no intimidó a Serena, que solo ladeó el rostro y suspiró. –Quedas arrestada por agredir a varios agentes del FBI, robar propiedad del estado Americano, abuso de confianza y…-

-¿Lo harás, Haruka?- No hubo respuesta por parte de la Agente, que vio como con un movimiento sencillo, Serena salía al pasillo, joya en sus manos y ningún arma a la vista. –Deberías arrestarme ahora que puedes, porque cuando baje de este avión, nunca más sabrás de mí- La voz de Serena dejo de tener el tono suave y divertido que había estado usando, adoptando ahora una voz seria.

-No pienso dejarte bajar de aquí a menos que sea esposada-

Ambas rubias se vieron fijamente y al primer movimiento de Serena, Haruka ya estaba sosteniendo su brazo y protegiéndose de cualquier ataque que pudiera hacerle. Forcejearon un momento, ambas con una mano ocupada y la vista fija en la otra. Movimientos sutiles y ágiles que no sorprendían a ninguna, pero alentaban a seguir. Con un certero golpe, la joya salió volando hacia uno de los sillones detrás de Haruka y Serena mostró por primera vez sorpresa en su rostro.

Haruka no pudo evitar regocijarse y luego congelarse cuando los labios de Serena hicieron presión en los suyos. Los delgados brazos de Serena tomaron el cuello de Haruka, haciendo más presión en sus bocas y logrando que la sorpresa en la Agente incrementara. No entendía como es que habían llegado a esa situación, mucho menos entendía en que momento había aflojado el agarre de su arma, que cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido seco que Serena aprovechó para presionar su cuerpo con el de ella. Sus lenguas pronto se hicieron contacto y un sabor dulce inundó los sentidos de Haruka, haciéndole perder por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el sentido del tiempo. Sus manos tomaron el suave rostro de Serena y lo ladeó, permitiéndole tener más acceso a su boca y regodeándose cuando escuchó un pequeño gemido de quien se suponía era su enemiga.

Sus manos viajaron hasta el cuello de Serena, sintiendo como las de ella, de forma torpe, acariciaban sus brazos y parte de sus costados. La joven volvió a presionar ambos cuerpos, recargándose en uno de los asientos cercanos y llamando la atención de Haruka, que parecía haber despertado de un sueño. Pero ni bien se habían separado, cuando Serena lamió con sensualidad el cuello de Haruka, haciéndole cerrar los ojos ante el placer y dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva hasta su oreja, produciendo placenteros escalofríos en todo su cuerpo.

_CLICK._

Haruka abrió los ojos cuando dejó de sentir a Serena sobre ella y la vio a unos pasos de distancia. El Diamante en una mano y su arma en la otra. Repentinamente frustrada por haber sido engañada, Haruka se levantó y al instante sintió como su mano estaba esposada al posa manos del asiento en el que anteriormente, Serena la había inclinado. Jaló las esposas, pero estas no se soltaron y con furia, levantó la mirada justo cuando Serena comenzaba a quitarse la ropa, quedando solo con una camiseta blanca y ropa interior. Tomó una pequeña maleta y sacó de ella un traje como el que Haruka estaba usando y con rapidez se lo puso ante una mirada incrédula.

-No saldrás de aquí sin que mis hombres te arresten- Dijo Haruka mientras seguía intentando soltarse. Frente a ella, Serena sonrió y sacó un par de identificaciones a simple vista perfectas que la acreditaban como agente del FBI.

-Lamento tener que dejarte en la mejor parte, pero si no me voy ahora, nada de esto habrá servido- Haruka pensó en algo para hacer tiempo y que sus hombres vinieran, pero Serena parecía consciente de esa posibilidad. Acercándose una vez más, sonrió suavemente y cualquiera que hubiera sido su atención, pareció recapacitar y dio vuelta, caminando por el pasillo a prisa. Antes de irse, se giró una vez más. –Buena suerte, Haruka Tenoh- Una última sonrisa y se fue.

Los próximos años de su vida, Haruka Tenoh se la pasaría detrás de un fantasma. Alguien que había parecido desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra sin dejar rastro. Porque no había registros en ningún lado de alguna Serena Tsukino; el periódico Milenium jamás la había tenido trabajando en su empresa y por lo que pudo averiguar, el Diamante Ambarino jamás fue vendido.

Pero si había algo que le aseguraba que no había sido un sueño, era recordar aquel beso y la preciosa cadena de plata en forma de media luna, que había encontrado entre las ropas de Serena. Una cadena que ahora formaba parte de sus pertenencias más valiosas.

**Hola estimado Lector =)**

Lo dije una vez y lo repito: Fanfiction me odia.

He tardado horas en intentar subir este One-Shot y creo, acá entre nosotros, que es Karma. Otra vez.

En fin, sé que esperaban algo más Yuri, pero la inspiración simplemente no vino. Y vaya si intenté inspirarme, incluso vi un par de series XXX Yuri O.O La otra versión de esta historia tiene dos lemon...¡DOS! -.- Por cierto, sé que el título apesta, pero son casi las 12 -.- Quizás la historia es un poco torpe y vacía, pero realmente me esforcé e intenté no caer en un romance dulzón o en una problemática de sexos, esas historias me aburren =P En fin, espero no haber decepcionado mucho en el Foro y allá nos vemos.

PD. Sí, actualizaré pronto mis otras historias! =P


End file.
